Spy Against Spy
by Midnight Blue Rose
Summary: Kinomoto Sakura is a genius but cold-hearted spy plus assassin. She never shows her true feelings to anyone except her best friend Tomoyo, but she can pretend to be emotional. She is sent to spy on the Li clan, with Tomoyo, to find out their secrets.
1. Their Experience

Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura. I wish I do but it belong to CLAMP not me.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Their Experience**

Kinomoto Sakura lived in an orphanage in Japan ever since she remembered. She was told that her brother, mother and father died in an aeroplane accident when they were on a holiday. They went without her because she was sick with a fever. They could not change the date of the vacation so they had to leave her with a friend of theirs.

She was one years old when they tragically passed away. She had no known relatives. She was taken to an orphanage.

She met a friend there who went there one year after she arrived. Her friend's name was Daidōji Tomoyo. Tomoyo was a year older than her. Her mother died giving birth to her and her father died a year later from a car crash where he was hit by a truck with a drunk driver.

Sakura and Tomoyo grew to be the best of friends in a month. They promised to never leave each other behind no matter what happens, unless it was absolutely necessary or that they both agree.

When Sakura was four years old, Sakura was going to be taken care of by a rich man. He was going to bring her to his home. He was only taking Sakura with him and leaving Tomoyo behind, but Sakura didn't approve of leaving her friend.

She asked the man sweetly to take her friend as well. The man didn't agree, she then pretended to cry and Tomoyo followed her friend's example and pretended to cry. Even the nurses and the staff could not get them to stop.

The man could see no way in refusing the little girls who were crying so loudly that the street could hear. The man took them both in, knowing very well that the two girls would be very good material to become spies (plus assassins) and they could even be cooperative partners in crime.

* * *

The man wasted no time to get them to his home. His home was a mansion; it was huge and beautifully designed. Anyone would see that. It appears that he is a wealthy businessman and a very successful one too. He was the owner of a gigantic company.

The man's name was Saga Maro. Sakura and Tomoyo were not the only ones there. There were numerous amounts of used-to-be-homeless children, both girls and boys, in his home. Maro's home can be considered as a spies and assassin's school that work for his company after they are trained. He would let instructors trained them everyday and night, even on weekends he get teachers to train them. Not just physical subjects though, half the time were knowledge, education and learning, kind of stuff.

As the two girls grown up, they were put on missions to prove their worth. Children who failed in a test or mission would get kicked out onto the streets. The girls worked together in their missions and they aced all of them. They succeeded in getting whatever information Saga Maro need and killed whoever was in their way.

* * *

Sakura was twelve years of age and Tomoyo was thirteen years old when they went on the Mission Kato.

It was a very special mission because it was the longest mission they had. It lasted three months when the other missions took only about two months. Furthermore, the victims were very kind to them.

Their mission was to infiltrate the Kato company and get their information form them. After that, they are supposed to kill the boss and any important figure of the Kato Company.

That day they were to create something to make them to be trusted by the company. This was what they did: they had a pet dog called Snowy and they ordered it to run out the road when the Kato family's car came. Sakura chased after it. Then she grabbed the dog and jumped out of the way but she pretended to be faint.

That's when Tomoyo ran to Sakura and started crying. The Kato family came out of the car and looked at the girls. One was crying and the other (pretending to be) unconscious, plus there was also a dog yelping in the unconscious's girl's arms. Seeing that it was THEIR driver who nearly hit her, they picked them up and took them to their home.

Once they were there, they called up a doctor. The doctor examined Sakura and came out with the only solution that she fainted due to shock. They let her rest when Tomoyo told them their story (which was mostly made up, by the way).

She said that they were orphans and was kicked out of the orphanage which was very poor. One day, they were walking along the street when they saw a puppy which they kept, even though they don't have enough food. They raised the puppies into a very mischievous dog which ran into of the Kato family's car. Sakura, her 'sister', love the dog dearly and ran out onto the road to save it. That was how they ended up in here.

The Kato family were very nice to them and told them to stay, which they did. The Kato family had a father, a mother and a son only. The father was Kato Hiroshi and was 42 years old. The mother's name was Kato Azumi and was 40 years old. The son was named Kato Masajun and was 15 years of age. They were a happy rich little family.

The duo, Sakura and Tomoyo, did not pity them and decide to give up on the mission, instead they continued on because what their boss, Saga Maro, assigned them to do. They were told that the Kato family were bad and were always lying so don't trust them.

The Kato family took care of them. They fed them, clothed them and even entertained them. Masajun even fell in love with Tomoyo and took extra care of her.

Sometimes, the family would take them to their company and told them that they could explore around. When they say that, the two would walk around the company and take note of how it was, making a mental map of the building.

That continued for a month. They had fun staying with the Kato family. It was more fun than going back to the spy school. The Kato's were the kindest people they have ever met and they met a LOT of people from other missions.

* * *

One day in the second month, Masajun confessed his love to Tomoyo. Tomoyo also liked him and she said that she would be his girlfriend even though she was two years younger.

Hiroshi and Azumi were very happy for his son and new girlfriend.

They went to the movies together and Tomoyo even met some of his friends and they all commented on how pretty Tomoyo with her dark purple hair and her amethyst eyes. Masajun was very proud.

After they went out for a fortnight, Masajun started to be less happy and excited. He tended to seem bored and Tomoyo would be very worry at him.

"Masajun-kun, what's wrong?" she would ask.

"Nothing," Masajun would answer.

"If it was nothing," Tomoyo would pout. "Then why are you like that?"

"It's none of your business anyways." Masajun would reply.

Then that would make Tomoyo to stop asking.

* * *

"Mum, dad, I don't like Tomoyo anymore."

"Why, son, she is sure a gentle and pretty girl?"

"Yeah, I agree with your mother on that one."

"My friends all changed girlfriends already."

"So…"

"I haven't changed mine yet."

"You don't have to follow their example, you know."

"Yes, that was make you look like a playboy, son. Don't be like that, just because we are richer than normal people."

"But she is an ORPHAN and she is poor…and even kicked out FROM a POOR orphanage."

"Stop it! You are just being ridiculous, talking about the good girl that way."

"But…but…what if I don't like her anymore?"

"You have only been with her for not even a month."

"Uh…what if I like her sister, Sakura, instead? I like her eyes and she is just as beautiful as Tomoyo. She is even younger and better."

"Stop this at once, son."

"I don't care what you think though, I am just letting you guys know first. I am going to break up with her, no matter what."

With that Masajun walked out of the room to find Tomoyo. Left in the room were his two parents sitting there shaking their heads and sighing.

The duo spying outside had flames in their eyes. Their hearts hardened with determination to finish their mission soon.

* * *

"Uh…hey, Tomoyo," said Masajun. "I'm just going to just said it, ok?"

"OK."

"Uh…well…the past fortnight had been great, but don't we think we should move on?"

"Yes, actually I have been seeing someone already."

"WHAT? YOU HAVE BEEN CHEATING ON ME? How can you do this to me? I am so breaking up with you, cheater."

"Oh, sorry, did I say I cheated on you? I meant you cheated on me…and with my own younger sister too. Next time I suggest you choose a better place to show your affections."

"Oh…uh…ok then…it was your sister who seduced me!"

"Sakura would never do such a thing. Would you now, Sakura-chan?"

"I of course would not, Tomoyo-chan. As my partner in crime, I would never do such a thing like you said."

"SAKURA…wait…did you say partners in crime?"

"Yes." whispered Sakura as she disappeared and then reappeared behind him with a knife at his throat. "We're partners in crime. We are known as the Lethal Duo in our organisation. We are much better than adults. Adults think that we will do them no harm, which is not true, as you can see now. Let's go to your parents' room, now shall we?"

They walked to Hiroshi and Azumi's bedroom to find them sitting there talking. They gasped as they captive son under the hold of the girls.

"Tomoyo-chan, I know that Masajun is really bad to you but you should not be doing this. Sakura-chan, you too should not be doing this." Azumi told her.

"We do." Sakura and Tomoyo spoke in unison and their eyes void of any emotion. "We are assassins from the Saga Company; we already got all your information." They looked at them in shock. "Also Masajun, would you feel better if we told you that you were the one who caused us to continue our mission, we are thankful of you. We were about to stop the mission too, you know." Sakura ran forward and killed the parents in a flash. As Masajun tried to run, Sakura appeared again.

"He's all yours, Tomoyo-chan."

"Thanks, Sakura-chan." she turned to Masajun. "Your parents are killed because of you, are you happy?" They tortured him, with whips and kicked, slapped and punched him. After a while, they got bored and killed him.

They looked absolutely satisfied, though they did not want to kill Hiroshi and Azumi who were kind to them. It was their mission and they had to complete it. Suddenly they remember how Maro told them that they were evil, maybe they were only lying to them.

It mattered not now. They went back to Saga Maro's house.

* * *

A.N. I am just starting too many stories now, ain't I? And not finishing my old ones. Hehe, I am sorry.


	2. Present

Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura. I wish I do but it belong to CLAMP not me.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Present**

By the time Kinomoto Sakura was sixteen and Daidōji Tomoyo was seventeen, they both knew martial arts well, but Sakura was better at it. Although Sakura was good at fighting, Tomoyo still had her own special ability, which was disguises and make up.

They were both very clever and cunning, no one could say anything to catch them say something wrong. Also they have a talent in messing with computers, machines and mechanical stuff.

Good at acting, both could have rivers of sad tears running down their faces in a few minutes even when happy things happened. They could remain emotionless when anything frightening happens.

They were the genius duo in the school. Good at fighting, disguising, acting, researching, studying, getting comfortable around their targets and so much more. Not to mention that they are both beautiful and petite young girls, boys' heart flutters to even get a glance at them or from them.

Not to mention that they can speak more than twenty languages, they know all the commonly used ones and some not so commonly used ones. The not so used ones were for communicating with each other sometimes.

Beautiful, clever and amazing are some of the words that are used to describe the two young ladies. Both of them were very slim and slender but had curves in all the right places.

Kinomoto Sakura had straight, a little curly, auburn hair that reached her upper waist. She has emerald orbs for eyes with long leashes. Green as the trees, as the leaves, as the grass, and sometime when she is angry, dark green as the deep sea. (A.N. you know how sometimes the sea looks green, yea that's the kind of green I am talking about.)

Daidōji Tomoyo had curly dark-violet hair that reached her lower back. Her eyes were deep purple with a hint of black, very mysterious looking. Lots of people would fall into the black hole they called her eyes.

They were dangerous but charming. They were still called the Lethal Duo. They had that name ever since they were kids.

At the present, they are in U.S.A, doing a mission for Saga Maro. They were supposed to kill the boss of the Bryant family and also get their information.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the Saga Mansion, a new group of spies are coming in. Many of them are already very skilled and talented, some still need training.

The old and trusted spies were told to not mention who are the best spies in the company (Lethal Duo, Sakura and Tomoyo), because there might be an intruder who is a spy from another company and would do anything to get rid of their best people, also find their weaknesses.

* * *

There were, of course, two spies from the rich and famous Li Company. Their names were Li Syaoran and Hiiragizawa Eriol, this was a very important mission and only the very best can go. Even if it was Syaoran, the heir of the Li Company, they still have to continue.

Syaoran and Eriol were sneaked into the new spies group and their records were also added into the new spies' database. Their job was to find out the secrets of the Saga Company and why do all their opponents get murdered very professionally after they go up against them. It was a mystery waiting for Syaoran and Eriol to solve and report back to the Li clan.

Li Yelan was very against her son being in such a dangerous position. He was skilled; no doubt, but what if they discover his identity and kill him. However, the Li elders have already decided and there is no stopping them, even the head of the clan. They said it was to prove that Syaoran was fitted and good enough to become clan leader. They said he will meet more people and maybe find a mistress as well.

Li Syaoran was 18 years old. He was very handsome, with short messy chocolate-coloured hair, mysterious amber eyes and a slim slightly muscular body. He was very cool to people around him, not cold but not warm. He was also very clever and smart.

The only people he was warm about were his sisters, his cousin Meiling and his mother, Yelan. He cared about them as much as they cared about him. On the other hand, the only person he was mean or cold about was his other cousin, Eriol.

Hiiragizawa Eriol was also 18 years of age. Like Syaoran, he was very handsome and smart. He has midnight blue hair and pale blue eyes with a body not unlike Syaoran's.

* * *

Syaoran stood up straight as the inspector looked around the group, checking them and later on they would be tested.

Their test was a 1 km obstacle course, with walls, nets and so on. In this test, Tomoyo got through in 5 minutes and 45 seconds and Sakura finished in record time, which is in 3 minutes and 52 seconds. They redo it all the time to check their physical status. Even when Sakura was ten, she still finished it within 5 minutes.

There were a few walls, some with ropes and foot holds, some have smooth and have nothing on them, and a few nets to climb over and some under. When they are not in an obstacle, they have to run to the next one quickly, but the ground was all muddy.

Syaoran, who was fit and healthy, finished it in 4 minutes and 32 seconds. Eriol, however, finished in 5 minutes and 17 seconds. Syaoran was first while the group average was 7 minutes.

Everyone in the group was muttering things like "Oh wow, he was so fast." "HE has just got to be the fastest." "Bet you, he did it in record time.' Syaoran smirked at Eriol and also thought that he did it in record time.

"So, did the first person do it in the fastest record time?" a girl asked very curious.

The instructor looked at her and smiled. "No, our record time is 3 minutes and 52 seconds, by one of our very agile spies. She nearly beat him by a minute there. She was as fast as lightning, literally."

"She…?" some guy asked.

"Yes, her name I cannot tell you yet, but she is a girl and she is absolutely the best spy and she is very beautiful and amazing. All I can tell you now is that she and her partner is in a mission."

"Cool…how old is she?" another girl asked uncontrollably.

"She is young, not even passed the age of 18 so she is not even adult but she can drive well. We got her a special license. Anyway, let's continue."

"OK." everyone answered.

'How can anyone beat me? It is a GIRL too. I have got to work harder. I want to meet this girl too.' Syaoran wondered curiously.

* * *

On the other side of the world, Sakura had just finished murdering the Bryant family and Tomoyo was cleaning up and packing their things away.

After they finished, they went out to their car and Sakura drove them to the airport. They were travelling on the private Saga Company jet plane. They put their stuff on the back of the jet. They kept all their weapons with them though.

Sakura has a gun, a few daggers and a sword. All of the equipment was white with pink cherry blossom patterns on it. They all look beautiful but dangerous.

Tomoyo has a gun and a few daggers also, her speciality was double stick. While Sakura's were all pink and white, Tomoyo's weapons were black and pale purple lavender patterns could be seen on her weapon.

* * *

After (A.N. let's pretend…) 14 hours, they finally arrived back in Japan. They got into their car which was taken here and parked nearby. They drove back home, when they arrived, it was already six in the night.

They went to their separate rooms and arrange their things and came back down to the boss Saga Maro's office. They knocked on the door once and opened it, then went in.

Saga Maro looked at them and smiled for the first time in the day. He told them to sit down. They handed him the files they got from the Bryant Company. He was very satisfied with their work.

"Good work girls," praised Maro. "You always seem to impress me every time you come back from a mission."

"Thank you," said Sakura without any emotion. "We always do our best and finish our jobs as soon as possible."

"That's why you are so good," explained Maro. "You two never get sidetracked like the others, EVER. You always concentrate on the matter at hand."

"Thank you, sir." said Tomoyo with a slight smile while Sakura remained void of any emotions.

"Anyways, I have another job for you two…" began Maro.

"ALREADY?" interrupted Tomoyo curiously. "Why so soon this time? We always get a break between missions even when we don't want it…"

"Yes, this time, the mission is to find out who has been sneaking information of our spy organization out. We have recently got a new group of spies…"

"What? But you always trained the spies from kids to what they are now."

"Yes, but we haven't got enough spies now since lots of spies have been killed or they quit because they were scared of getting killed."

"Oh…okay…"

"What? Are you thinking of quitting too? Well, don't or else I will be out of business. OK?"

"Sure. Whatever. HEHEH"

"OK…back to your mission…in the group of new spies, there might be a traitor or intruder. We need you to find them out, tell me and learn which company or where he or she came from. Clear?"

"Crystal." said Tomoyo and Sakura in unison.

"Crystal clear now, is it?" Maro told them. "Remember to never let your guard down, even in our own company. We haven't told the new spies that you are the best pair yet. However, in order for you to find out quickly, you two will become their trainers."

"TRAINERS?" squealed Tomoyo. "COOL!!"

"Yes, trainers…" replied Maro causally, used to this squealing already. "You are to check them out. You two will not be mentioned as our top spies but as one of the better spies, ok? It is just to make the intruder less suspicious of you two."

"OK," giggled Tomoyo happily. "When do we start? Anytime soon?"

"Yes," Maro informed them. "You start this tomorrow and finish it as soon as possible. We cannot afford to lose anymore information to our enemies or lose anymore spies because of these information."

"It's ok." said Sakura plainly. "We will finish the job soon enough. No problems for us at all."

"Damn right," agreed Tomoyo. "Nothing, absolutely nothing can stop us from doing our job. Cause no one will be able to ruin us when we are doing what we do best! Right, Sakura-chan?"

"Yup," replied Sakura. "Please excuse us while we rest now."

"Of course," Maro looked back at his papers. "Get all the rest you need cause you are going to be very busy for a while."

"Goodbye." Sakura and Tomoyo excuse themselves.

They then went to the kitchen, got something to eat and went back up to their different rooms.

* * *

A.N. Thank you, thank you!! Next chapter shall be when they become the trainers…hope you have enjoyed this!


	3. Trainers

Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura. I wish I do but it belong to CLAMP not me.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Trainers**

A huge "HOE!" was once again heard through the building as the emerald-eyed girl got woken up by her friend and was told the time.

She scumbled up from her comfortable bed and rushed into her private bathroom. She was so fast that Tomoyo could barely see her. She brushed her teeth and combed her hair at the same time. She then washed her face.

She raced out of the bathroom again, with the pale-purple-eyed girl at the door looking at her wristwatch. She put her long auburn hair into a bun, like how her friend's long deep purple hair was.

She changed into the clothes that Tomoyo just picked out for her when she was in the bathroom, a pink tank top and black tights with sport shoes on. Tomoyo was in similar clothing, except her tank top was purple. Also they had the same pink and pale purple beaded bracelet on their hands.

After Sakura got ready in record time AGAIN, they went to the dining room to get some breakfast. They went in with everyone nodding at them. The new group of spies were in a different dining room so the normal spies could still speak freely about their missions with each other.

They quickly had breakfast because they were already half running late.

* * *

After breakfast they went to the training area where the new group of spies were waiting for them. They ran to the very front of them. Tomoyo huffed while Sakura just stood there glancing worriedly at her friend.

"Hey, Tomoyo," asked Sakura gently. "Are you alright?" Sakura was supposed to pretend to be NOT emotionless, which she does well at. BUT that doesn't mean that she isn't truly worried about her friend.

"Yeah, I am fine." answered Tomoyo, smiling. "Oh and hello to our new spies."

The spies glanced at them and one of the boys daringly asked. "Are you one of the new spies as well? 'Cause we would love to have some lovely ladies in our group."

"No, no, no," giggled Sakura. "We're your trainers!"

"But how can you be our trainers if you are, I presume from your looks, younger than ALL of us?" this time, a girl exclaimed bewildered.

"AND be so extremely beautiful?" asked another boy flirtatiously.

"That's right," replied Tomoyo, ignoring the boy. "I am only seventeen and Sakura here is only sixteen but we have been here for a long time already."

"Mostly just training others." added Sakura, lying. "We don't get sent out to missions often but we just came back from one just yesterday, very rare."

"Okay." the group called out monotonously. "Can we start now?"

"Yeah sure," said Sakura. "We are going to go through the obstacle course once again since yesterday you guys weren't familiar with it yet. Therefore you might have been worst than you can actually do if you know and experienced the course before. Plus we are going to go through the course and explain how to avoid or pass them effectively."

"Oh yeah," Syaoran questioned, very interested. "Yesterday the trainer said that a girl did it in 3 minutes and something. He said she was as fast as lightning. He even added that he meant it literally."

"OHOHOHOHO," laughed Tomoyo. "I am very proud to announce that the girl that you mentioned is standing right here. Drum roll please…it is…SAKURA-CHAN!!"

"WHAT?" called out the class. "You? Can you show us? PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE…"

Sakura sighed. "Tomoyo-chan, you just HAD to do this to me, didn't you?"

"YES, OF COURSE SO I CAN TAPE SAKURA-CHAN AGAIN…Besides, you didn't redo this in a while."

"WHAT? I just redid this like a month ago."

"Exactly, a month is SUCH a long time…I always thought Sakura-chan is coolest while she is on this course."

"Okay, okay, okay, fine, I will do it."

* * *

After a minute or two of getting ready, everyone was on the board-walk next to the course where you can follow and watch the person in the course.

Tomoyo waited at the start which was also the finish, because the course is circular. Sakura stood at the starting line, looking relaxed with her hands on her hips.

'How can she beat me if she ain't prepared?' thought Syaoran on the board-walk. 'How can she beat me even when she IS ready?'

"READY…SET…GO!" yelled Tomoyo after Sakura shot her a look showing that she is ready and prepared.

Everyone's, except Tomoyo, of course, eyes widened to the size of Frisbees as they were looking at the place Sakura was a second ago. She had disappeared and reappeared running after she jumped over the first obstacle of walls. The walls were one after another and some didn't even have footholds or ropes.

'Oh my god, she is really as fast as lightning.' thought Syaoran amazed. The group ran after Sakura on the board-walk, but some were a long way behind her already.

She seemed to be unaware of the muddy ground trying to get her feet stuck to the ground, which was, mind you, very unsuccessful. She was as light as a feather as she practically floated on the mud.

She seemed really relaxed and was smiling too. She climbed onto the net. Her hands in the air and her feet barely touching the ropes that made up the net. She did a front somersault in lightning speed and continued running to the next wall which she easily and quickly jumped over.

Next was the car tyres lined and squashed together on the muddy ground. She did some perfect one-handed walkovers until the end. Her hands and feet always landed in the exact middle of the tyres, never touching the tyres themselves though.

After the tyres was the pond with the rope, hanging off a strong metal frame in the middle of the pond, to swing over. She then did a cartwheel and pushed herself towards the rope. She grabbed the rope and successfully swang herself to the other side, landing with a back flip. After a microsecond to steady herself, she raced off again.

The next obstacle was a huge tyre hanging off another strong metal frame. She dived through the empty space in the middle and did a forward roll. She flipped back up instantly.

She ran towards the wires where she was supposed to crawl under or roll under. She slipped herself far into the middle, since the ground was muddy and slippery. She then rolled to the end of the wires.

Next up were the lasers. The lasers were pointing in every direction and they were like security lasers. (A.N. You know, these kinds that set off an alarm when someone touches or go through them.) She stretched, bended, rolled, jumped and did everything to get herself away. She even did some walkovers, bridge stretches, handstands, cartwheels, rolls and even a somersault. She speeded past the lasers.

She raced towards the finish like a cheetah, even faster maybe. Her time improved by nearly half a minute. Her new time was 3 minutes and 29 seconds. Everyone stared at her in awe.

"So we are going to be trained by the most agile spy?" asked a girl.

"Yes, but she is pretty good at fighting as well." answered Tomoyo.

"I'm not, really I suck. I am only good at running and aiming and stuff." interrupted Sakura humbly.

'Well, she is really good. What other things can she do?' wondered Syaoran curiously. 'BUT girls can't do martial arts as well as boys…so there!' (A.N. that is completely not true but that is just what I am making Syaoran think.)

* * *

For that whole day, the whole group of them, including Syaoran, Eriol, Tomoyo and Sakura, went through how to do the obstacles and situations in real missions. Sakura would do it once in slow motion, in different ways, then everyone, except Tomoyo, would follow and try what Sakura had done.

Syaoran, of course, copied her unwillingly while Eriol copied her, showing that scary smile to Tomoyo all the time. Tomoyo blushed, looking at the midnight-blue-haired boy smiling strangely and looking at her constantly. Sakura was totally oblivious to her best friend and concentrated on helping and teaching the spies.

* * *

"So how do you think is the spy in that group?" asked Tomoyo curiously. They were in Sakura' room, they have just finished taking their showers. They would have to go to the dining room soon. They were going to eat with their student spies, to get information out of them.

"I don't know…we are going to have to be friends with them and talk with them until the spy reveals himself or herself." replied Sakura, looking at her best friend.

"OK…but we have got to finish this quick, right?"

"Of course, we do. Listen I have worked out a plan."

"Really? What is it?"

"We are going to find out the intruder and get the boss to try and catch them. We will gain the intruder's trust and get them out of here. Then we are going to follow them to their company, by pretending that if we stay here they will kill us. Afterwards, we are going to get all the information out of their company and kill them fast."

"Wow…that is a great plan."

"Thanks, Tomoyo-chan."

"Sakura-chan's plans are always right and great. So if we do everything without delay and according to your plan, we will a rapid success."

"Hai…anyways, let's go down for dinner."

"Hai, let's go."

Off they went down to the dining room, they conversed with all the spies, even Syaoran and Eriol. However, Syaoran was very quiet and Eriol was displaying that creepy smile to Tomoyo again.

* * *

A.N. I hope you have enjoyed this chapter. I am very sorry for not updating sooner. I have heaps of tests and didn't feel like writing…but I do feel like it now so thanks for reading.


End file.
